Forgiveness Is The Way Of The Ninja
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kimberly learns that important lesson when she seeks out Ninjor to apologize to him for her rudeness. Read on!


**Another story I came up with because I really like Ninjor from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and I also like writing him and Kimberly together in a story as someone she can always talk to. It's not a romance story, just a friendship story.**

**Power Rangers belongs to Saban.**

**This story contains spoilers for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode "Ninja Quest Part III."**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiveness Is The Way Of The Ninja<strong>

Kimberly moved carefully through the temple where she and her friends had found Ninjor. Although the ninja master had said the temple had inner purity within, it was actually a bit spooky to walk in to.

The reason she was there alone was because she had needed to apologize to Ninjor for her rudeness and she and the others had first met him. Even though she had been angry and frustrated because of the circumstances, that had given her no real reason to be rude to the blue ninja master.

She looked into the room where Ninjor resided and saw him sitting with his back to her, cleaning his sword to keep it sharp and ready for battle. She stood to the side, not wanting to startle him.

Ninjor held his sword up to the light so that it gleamed and he saw the Pink Ranger's reflection in it. "Kimberly?" he said, mild surprise in his voice as he had sensed someone had come in, but hadn't been threatened or known who. "I wasn't expecting visitors. What brings you here?"

She stepped forward as he turned his head to look at her. "I was hoping to talk to you for a minute," she admitted. "But I didn't realize you'd be busy."

A gentle chuckle came from Ninjor, surprising Kimberly. "Sit by me, Kimberly and tell me what troubles you," he said, gesturing to a cushion beside him.

Knowing it would be very rude to refuse, the young brunette sat down cross-legged and watched the ninja master sheathe his katana and place it on his back. He then turned to her and the Pink Ranger looked down as embarrassment kicked in a little.

"I wanted to apologize," she said. "For my rudeness when we first found you. Even though I was upset that me and my friends were powerless to stop Lord Zedd and Rita, that doesn't excuse me from calling you a twerp. And I'm really sorry."

She looked down again as embarrassment began to color her face red and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ninjor looking at her and she got the impression he was smiling when she felt him gently squeeze her shoulder.

"I forgive you, Kimberly," he said. "I believe my first assessment of you was rather harsh."

She shook her head. "You had every right to say that, because I was rude," she said.

"Perhaps, but so was I," said Ninjor. "I'll admit I was greatly startled when you and your friends managed to find the temple and get in. When I heard all of you, I hoped to deter you from staying, but you and the others weren't so easily fooled."

Kimberly looked at him. "You were guarding the temple secrets," she said. "You saw us as intruders, which we kind of were."

The ninja master chuckled. "I suppose," he said. "But as you all spoke, I sensed that you all had good in you and weren't looking to cause trouble."

She remembered that and then suddenly giggled a little as she remembered when Aisha had said they were looking for the great, wise, and powerful Ninjor, the ninja master had answered to the flattery, hinting that he had been the one they sought.

"What do you find so funny, Kimberly?" asked Ninjor, a bit confused why she was laughing.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just remembered when Aisha said we were looking for the great, wise, and powerful Ninjor, you were flattered by it."

The young teen broke out into more giggles, imagining how confused her friend no doubt was at the moment, which he was until he got a devious idea as he laughed along with her.

"Perhaps you will find this amusing as well," he said as he swiftly grabbed her in his arms, his hands going for her stomach. Kimberly tried to get free, but while she was a ninja, she realized you couldn't get free of the ninja master unless he allowed you to.

She then felt Ninjor tickle her stomach and she laughed as she tried to stop him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NINJOR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He only laughed as he kept tickling her for a bit before he stopped, letting her rest as she was sitting in his lap. As she got her breath back, she grew curious and gently poked her fingers under one of the blue ninja's arms.

With a startled cry that made Kimberly jump in surprise, Ninjor gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from under his arm. "Don't even think about it, young Kimberly," he said, but he sounded like he was chuckling, instead of upset.

"Sorry," she said and stood up for a minute before suddenly turning and tackling Ninjor off his seat, surprising him as he quickly caught her so that she wouldn't get hurt, but then he felt her fingers wiggling into his underarms and he let out another startled cry that turned into deep laughter. Kimberly had a look of astonishment, but also playfulness on her face.

"Oh, my word! You're ticklish?" she asked with a laugh. "A ninja master is ticklish!"

"And so are you," said Ninjor through his laughter as he caught Kimberly in a ninja hold and tickled her back. She squirmed as she laughed and still tickled him, trying to stop his tickle attack, which was a bit hard to do. "Surrender, Pink Ranger. You can't win."

She was laughing too hard to verbally respond to his teasing, especially when Ninjor pinned her to the floor and tickled her stomach with one hand, making her laugh so hard until he finally stopped, letting her recover.

Kimberly still giggled a bit as Ninjor gently lifted her back to her feet again and she smiled, hugging him. He returned the hug affectionately.

"Kimberly, I forgive you," he said, referring to her earlier apology.

"I forgive you too," she said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After a bit, she headed out, waving one more time to Ninjor, who waved back as he watched her teleport away. "Forgiveness is the way of the ninja," he said aloud and headed back into the temple.

Kimberly was thinking the same thing as she went about her day, feeling better because of the ninja master who wasn't just an ally, but also a good friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
